


Harmless

by qlg



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Budding Love, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Graphic Description, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlg/pseuds/qlg
Summary: When a new detective arrives at Special Victims Unit, she finds herself fitting in comfortably- except when she meets a certain Assistant District Attorney. But what happens when a hatred turns to horseplay, which turns to a friendship and even flirting? Will the new detective be able to dodge the feelings or fall head over heels for the one person she never suspected?





	Harmless

 

Walking through the doors of the Special Victims Unit for the first time felt refreshing. Knowing that I would now have a steady job for the first time in my life felt relieving. If these people that work here deal with such horrifying cases, they must be so close to each other, and hopefully I won't be too much of an outcast.

As I walked to the main area on my floor, I saw everyone at their desks, walking around, and just keeping busy.

"You must be our new Detective!" a voice sprang beside me.

I turned to see a tall blonde man greeting me with a smile and his hand to shake. "Yeah," I said, shaking his hand. "I'm Detective Quinn."

"It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Detective Carisi, you can call me Sonny."

Another voice came from in front of me, a pretty blonde woman walking up to us. "Don't call him Sonny, none of us do." She stated, making me chuckle.

"Ignore her, everyone calls me Sonny around here, you should too."

"No we don't!" A man's voice exclaimed from across the room. When my eyes met his, he waved. "I'm Detective Fin Tutuola." He said as he walked towards me, also shaking my hand.

"Detective Quinn." I repeated to him.

"And I'm Detective Rollins, you can call me Amanda or Rollins." The woman in front of me finally said.

"Alright, cool. You guys can just call me Quinn." I stated, smiling. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Liv and Amaro are talking in Liv's office right now," Amanda said. "He's probably just done something again."

They all chuckled and I just sat there confused. "Is he a troublemaker?" I asked.

"Nah, he just gets too... emotional sometimes." Fin stated.

With that, two people walked from the office and the woman smiled at me. "You must be Detective Quinn!" She exclaimed. "I'm Sergeant Benson, this is Detective Nick Amaro." She stated, pointing to herself and then the man next to her who seemed upset or out of it. "And I'm guessing you met the rest of the squad.

"Yeah." I said. "Everyone's been really cool."

"So you're a transfer from Brooklyn SVU?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I moved closer to here and that place is chaotic."

"Alright, before you start the pile of paperwork, I'll have you and Carisi go talk to Monica Jones who is in the hospital and was possibly sexually assaulted by a family member."

 

Carisi and I drove to the hospital together, mainly sharing stories of our old SVU units. When we got to the hospital, we interviewed the twelve year old who was abused by her foster parents, but no sign of sexual abuse. We got her talking but there was no information on anything happening sexually, so Special Services took over. We got back into the car to head back to our base.

"Looks like my first case here wasn't even a case." I said as we got into the car.

"Well, I guess that could be considered a good thing though." He replied.

"Yeah I guess that's true. So was that the whole squad in there that I met, is there anyone else?"

"That's all of us, besides our ADA Barba."

"Oh goody, a lawyer. How's he?"

"A sarcastic and snarky piece of work." Was all he had to say.

We got back to the squad room and once we got on our floor, there was a man there in a nice suit.

"There he is, the one and only." Carisi said as we approached him.

"Yup." He replied, not even glancing over at me, continuing to talk with Benson about another case.

"Well..." I mumbled.

"Yeah, he's one ass." Carisi said back to me.

"I can hear you." Barba said, glancing over and right back to Benson, before doing another take. He then turned his head to face us, tilting it. "Is this our new detective?" He asked, now suddenly interested.

"Yeah," Carisi said, putting his arm around me and on my shoulder. "Detective Quinn, she's a real eye catcher, huh counselor?" He teased.

I blushed and shot Barba a half smile. Barba rolled his eyes, mumbling something under his breath and turning back to Benson who was chuckling.

Carisi half laughed and walked with me over to my desk which was bare and empty. I made a mental note in my head to bring in some pictures to put on my desk but didn't know what pictures I even had to bring. I looked around and saw everyone's desks- full of pictures of their families, children, and memories. I realized how alone I must be compared to everyone here, just me in my small apartment with my cats. I thought about bringing in pictures of my cats for my desk as a joke and chuckled to myself. Carisi sat down in the chair next to my desk as I sat at my desk.

"So what do you do outside of work?" He asked as if reading my mind. "Got any kids or anything?"

"Nope. Just me and my cats." I laughed.

Nick walked over to us, glancing between me and Carisi, then starting the conversation.

"Is Carisi bothering you?" He asked jokingly. "He can be pretty annoying."

I laughed and Carisi shot Nick a glare. "Nah," I replied. "He's just showing me the ropes."

Barba walked by, stopping next to the three of us and presenting his usual glare-y look. He examined me again, looking me up and down. I would have taken it as a compliment if his eyes weren’t filled with the judgement.

“Come walk with me to my office.” He demanded, looking directly at me.

“Uh okay?” I replied, getting out of my seat and catching up to him as he had already started to walk. "What is it?" I asked.

He didn't reply as we walked, then once we were there he signaled me in with his hand, shutting the door behind us.

"New detectives on the team aren't really my thing. When Carisi first got here, I didn't have much faith in him, he-"

"So you pulled me away from the group to talk shit on Carisi?" I interrupted, anger building.

"If you would let me finish, you would have known that what I was going to say, was that at first, I didn't have much faith in him. He seemed to not know what he needed to do and looked lost. But then he ended up proving himself I guess. Anyway-"

I interrupted again, more angry than before. "So I need to prove myself, yeah. But to you? No. You're the Attorney. Sorry if I'm hurting your fragile ego Mr. Barba, but I'm not here to show you what a great detective I am. I'm here to do my job, get justice for people who need it, and lock up sickos. Your part in this charade is to lock them up. Let me do my job, and I'll let you do yours."

He glared at me, looking up and down my face searching for something to say. I widened my eyes, waiting for a reply to come out of his mouth, but it didn't for what felt like minutes.

"Are we done here now? I-"

"No. We're not." He interrupted me, as if it was payback. "I'm not telling you to 'prove yourself,' I'm telling you that if we're going to work together, you need to know what I need from you and what you need for me. Building cases for these 'sickos' isn't as easy as-"

"I'm not new at this." I interrupted again, making him sigh and roll his eyes. "I worked at Brooklyn SVU before here. I know what I need to do for me and for you. Are we done now?"

He looked me up and down again, for the third time today, and slightly nodded his head, as if not really sure. But I knew he was fed up with me, so I left his office and went back to the squad room.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen many SVU works following specific episodes. For this story, I am planning on creating my own original SVU cases. This story will have more to do with the cast rather than the cases, but since they are a big part in SVU, they will be consistent in the story. But the cases throughout my story will not be based off of episodes, but may be inspired by them.


End file.
